


Baby, our family is Complete(Sequel to Baby this day has finally come)

by iKnightWriter, Tigerwolf890



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Baby Fic, Baby Werewolves, Daddy!Derek, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Hospitals, Humor, Is this enough tags?, Not Beta Read, Pack Bonding, Pack Family, Sassy Cora, daddy!stiles, oh well, probably not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:26:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2247330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iKnightWriter/pseuds/iKnightWriter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwolf890/pseuds/Tigerwolf890
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been two years since Stiles and Derek walked down the aisle after a couple months of marriage they sat down and talked about having kids when Cora found this out she offered to be the surrogate and decided on using Stiles; sperm. Cora is nine months pregnant and goes into labor. Read and watch as derek and stiles becomes parents. Sterek!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, our family is Complete(Sequel to Baby this day has finally come)

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to read the first part here's the link:
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8032800/1/Baby-this-day-has-finally-come

Stiles pov:

It has been four years since Derek and I have been together. Half the year we had spent our lives battling every supernatural creature that decided it wanted to wreak havoc in our small town. The second half we spent it together being married. Which sometimes I still can't believe.

Things with the Nemeton had settled down and so did the others of the pack. Lydia and Jackson were in L.A. Scott and Allison were in Sacramento, and Derek and I stayed right here in Beacon Hills.

Derek was working a night shift at the station when I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. I wasn't alarmed or thing because seriously when you have been fighting half of your life you suddenly learn how to adapt.

"Wow, why are you up?" I said the culprit the moment I walked into the kitchen. The freezer door was opened. "It's five in the morning." I commented looking at the clock on the stove.

"Because your baby decided that sleeping isn't going to be an option," Cora said closing the door and pulling out a carton of ice cream, "And I had this sudden craving for ice cream."

"The least you could do iis be quiet about it." I joked at her. Cora simply stuck her tongue at me and shut the door.

"Ha!" She laughed, "You won't have peace and quiet for the next 18 years."

"I warned Derek," I told her, "But you know the man doesn't listen. Even after being married for two years."

"Fair warning, your kid is going to be like you. The kicking has been going on none stop." She rubbed her hand on her swollen belly. Cora was actually due any day now. "Ouch." Cora suddenly said leaning over.

I quietly rushed to her side, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," She said straightening back up, "That was just a hard kick. Kid definitely has some Hale in it already." I placed my hand over to her stomach and could the baby kick at the place of my hand. My heart jumped a bit. I can still never get over it.

Derek and I wanted it to be a surprise about the gender of the baby. Melissa was the only one that knew considering how she did the ultrasound, but she had promised she wouldn't tell the others no matter how much they begged.

"Here," I got a chair from the table and placed it in front of her, "Sit down and relax."

"I am relaxed," She commented not taking the chair, "The baby is a different story." She made another pained noise.

"Should I call the doctor?"

"No, it's fine." She said hunched over again. "It's just one of those nights."

"How about we save the ice cream for later and get you into bed." Cora gave me a nod and surrendered the ice cream. As I step closer to the freezer, my foot stepped into a puddle. I looked down and see that puddle was actually clear like water.

I look back over and see that Cora was hunched over the kitchen counter once more, "Cora I think your water broke."

I had managed to call an ambulance without having a complete and total breakdown, but the moment they loaded Cora in the back, I just about lost it.

"Sir, your wife needs your support," one of the EMTs told me as we head to the hospital, "So take a deep breaths and take a hold her hand."

"Wife?!" I nearly screeched at him.

"Girlfriend?" He tried once more.

"Ew, what gross!" Cora claimed on the stretcher, "I am not his girlfriend!" Cora basically growled at him. I wasn't sure if it was because she was in pain or what, but

I'm pretty sure if she wasn't in labor she would've attacked him on the spot. "I'm his sister-in-law. He's married to my brother, you dumbass!"

The EMT's face seemed to pale at Cora's sudden rage at him, "Shouldn't we call the father of the baby then?" He asked, but from the way he asked the question it was like he was afraid to even say anything.

"Oh, God," Cora groaned in pain, "Stop talking before I punch you in the face," I have to admit it was nice to see someone else getting threatened by Cora. "And give me something for the pain." Cora lets out another growl in pain. EMT silenced himself quickly.

"Stiles, have you even call my brother yet?" She asked once we pulled up the hospital entrance. I got out the way.

"On it!" I told her pulling out my phone quickly. I dialed Derek's cell number as they wheeled her through the corridors, but un-freaking-fortunately I got his voice mail.

"Derek, pick up. Pick up now. Look, Cora's in labor, okay? So you got to get your wolf ass down here to help me because I have completely forgotten what to do." I said panicking. "And I'm just standing out here in the maternity ward and I'm– and I'm all alone. I'm about a second away from having a panic attack. I'm– and I'm standing here like a frickin' idiot all by myself."

I took a deep breath, "It's happening now Derek, get your ass down here before our baby is born."

I took a deep breath and went back into the room with Cora, she was screaming as another contraction had hit and she was breaking my hand in the process.

"Where is my idiot brother!" Cora screamed.

"He will be here soon." I said, wiping the sweat from her face.

The doctor came in to see how far Cora was.

"Ms. Hale you are dilated six centimeters so not too much longer, would you like an epidural to help the pain?" She asked.

"Yes, give me some drugs." She said, and I stifled a laugh which earned me a glare.

The nurse came in a few minutes later with a syringe and gave her the medicine, she was fine after that.

"Where is that idiot brother of mine." Cora said, agitated as she sipped on water.

"I don't know but I will go get you more ice chips and call Derek for you." I said, walking out as she nodded.

I got my cellphone out and dialed Derek's number, and he picked up on the second ring.

"Derek where the hell are you, Cora is in labor!"I screamed into the phone.

"Oh my god Stiles, I didn't get your message, I will be right over there." He said, in a rush.

"OK love you, bye." I said, and hung up.

I took Cora's ice chips to her and she was moaning and groaning when I walked in.

"Take my hand." I said.

She grabbed my hand and breathed in and out as the next contraction came.

"I can't believe I offered to do this." She panted out in pain.

As her next contraction came Derek ran into the room. "I'm so sorry I'm late." Derek said, feeling guilty as he took her hand.

"You should be." She said.

The doctor came back in an hour and Cora was finally dilated ten centimeters.

"Okay Ms. Hale it is time to push this little one out." The doctor said, putting his mask on. I could tell Cora was nervous.

"Okay when I count to ten give me a big push." The nurse ordered.

"One, Two, Three..."

"I can't do this." Cora whined.

"Yes you can." Derek encouraged her.

"Four, Five Six, Seve, eight, nine, ten, Push!" She yelled.

Cora gave all her might and pushed.

"Okay, you can breathe."

"On another contraction give me another push, I can see the head." She said.

Cora gave a few more pushes and the baby was out.

"It's a girl." The doctor called out.

I started tearing up.

"congratulations guys." Cora said, sleepy.

"Thanks for doing this, Derek and I appreciate it." I said, gratefully.

The doctor cleaned the baby off and took the weight and how many inches she was.

"So what are you naming her?" Cora asked.

"How about Laura Alana Stilinksi-Hale?" Derek suggested.

"That's beautiful, Laura would have loved that." Cora said, sadly.

"Well here is your beautiful baby girl, she weighed 7lbs 2 oz 18 inches long." The nurse said, handing her to me.

She had my brown eyes, and she had the Hale nose. She was a perfect baby. I texted Scott to tell him the baby was here.

scott, Cora gave birth to the baby tell everyone to get there asses up here-Stiles

Scott replied a few minutes later : Okay:)

"Stiles give me our daughter." Derek said, excited.

I gave him the baby and his green eyes lit up has he held her close to his chest. Any boy is going to have trouble getting through Derek. I laughed to myself at that thought. The other thought that crossed my mind was that our daughter was a werwolf, this is gonna be fun. My thoughts were interupted with Scott's booming voice through the room.

"Scott damn, your noisy."Cora said, covering her ears.

"Sorry." Scott said.

"Where is my niece?" Allison asked.

"Right here." Derek said, handing her over to Allison.

"She is so beautiful, she is going to be a looker when she gets older." Allison pointed out, smiling.

"And I will have a gun ready when a boy seems interested." Derek said, protectively.

I rolled my eyes at him. everyone got a chance to hold her and Scott was the most taken with her, she wrapped a tiny finger around his hand and looked u pat him. Yeah Scott is going to spoil her.

"Well were going to go, were having dinner with Allison's dad." Scott said, handing her to Cora.

"Okay see you tomorrow." I replied, happily.

After while Derek fed Laura and I went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat. After I did that I went back to the room and saw my father holding Laura.

"Hey Stiles, beautiful daughter." My father said, with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"I know she is, I can't believe Derek and I are parents." I said, on the verge of tears.

"Your mother would be so proud of you, and what is her nae\me?" My father asked.

"I miss her, and her name is Laura Alana Stilinski-Hale." I told him.

"Your mothers middle name." He said, proud.

I nodded. Dad had to head back to the station and Cora was getting tired. The nurses set up a cot for Derek and I and we all went to bed. The whole night we stayed there Laura woke us up three times, Derek took off for a week and so did I. We get to take her home in two days.

* * *

**Two days later**

Today we get to take Laura home and Cora was getting discharged as well. I brought in the car seat and Derek put a sleeping Laura into the carrier.

"I can't believe its been a whole day since she has been born, I'm so happy I gave birth to my niece." Cora said, happy.

"I know, Derek and I decided we want you to be her godmother." I said, as she lit up like a child on Christmas morning.

"Thank you, that's really honoring." She said.

We took Laura home, which Cora was staying with us until apartment was done getting remodeled . We laid Laura in her bassinet that was placed in the living room and got things situated. Cora cooked dinner while Derek and I cuddled and watched tv.

"Guys dinner." Cora called from the kitchen.

I sat the dinner table and sat the Rolls, Chicken Parmesan and vegetable on the table and we sat down and ate.

"So how are you feeling?" I asked, as I took a bite.

"Okay, still a little sore yet, which is to be expected because of me pushing something out the size of a watermelon." She said, laughing.

"didn't need that imagine." Derek said, cringing.

"Oh stop it sourwolf." I said, kissing him on the cheek.

We finished dinner and Laura had woken up for a bottle. Cora got one of her breast milk bags out and filled the bottle up and handed it to me.

"You're a hungry girl aren't you." I cooed at her.

"Finally someone Stiles can talk to at his level." Cora joked.

"Very funny." I said, throwing a bib at her.

I took the bottle from Laura and burped her which she whimpered a bit. She gave me two tiny ones and I gave the bottle back to her which she sucked on it happily. After a few more minutes she yawned and fell asleep on my chest, it was getting pretty late and we were getting tired as well, Cora had went up to bed an hour ago.

"Der, ready for bed?" I asked yawning.

"Yeah, she will wake up soon for a bottle." Derek replied, going up the stairs.

I changed Laura's diaper and put her in some pajamas and laid her in the bassinet on her side.

"Goodnight, Der Love you.: I said.

"Goodnight, Love you to." He said, and pulled me against his chest.

Derek and I are married with a baby and I couldn't be any happier and I fell asleep with a smile on my face next to the man I love.


End file.
